Like a Three Six, Chapitre 23
by Rimeko.slyth
Summary: Explication, Like a Three Six est une magnifique fic avec Jeff et Nick en perso principaux. L'auteur Rikurt36 avait proposé de lui écrire une courte ( quelques phrases.) fin. Et j'ai tellement accroché à cette fic que ma fin a fait plus de 1 000 mots. C'est donc un petit plus pour celles et ceux qui ont lus sa fic. Si vous ne l'avez pas lu vous ne comprendrez pas !


**Ma version de la fin de la fic de Rikurt36 « Like a Three Six »**

Oui c'est une très courte fin. Mais je pense que ceux qui voulaient une fin de cette fic seront ravis de celle-ci !('n'espère pas trop quand même.')

J'espère que vous aimerez et je répète! **Lisez d'abord la fic** de l'auteur avant de lire ce chapitre sinon vous ne comprendrez pas le trip dans lequel j'ai embarqué!

Les enfants:

-Riker (14ans):blond -Sacha eu à 4ans (8ans) :brun aux yeux bleu -June eu à 5ans (9 ans) : Chatain bouclée yeux vert

* * *

><p>Cinq ans ont passés depuis que Jeff est sorti de la prison. Aujourd'hui il habite avec Nick dans une petite maison près du parc ou Nick lui avait fait la surprise de ses anciens amis, Blaine et Kurt. Durant une année Jeff et Nick avaient alternés entre l'appartement de l'un et de l'autre puis ils avaient finis par acheter une maison. Certes elle n'était pas un château mais leur maison était accueillante et chaleureuse tout ce qui leur fallait. Il y avait un petit jardin devant la maison, puis une fois la porte d'entrée franchie on tombait sur un petit salon à droite un escalier menant à l'étage en face et une porte menant à la cuisine à gauche.<p>

(sonnerie de la porte d'entrée : Glad you came )

-Nicky va ouvrir, je suis occupé avec le gâteau.

-Ok Jeffy.

Nick alla ouvrir aux invités.

-Nick !

A peine le brun ouvrit la porte qu'une tornade lui sauta dans les bras.

-Eh ! Je suis là moi aussi !

-Ne t'inquiète pas Seb. Je ne te volerais pas ton petit blond, je préfère le mien.

-Ah ah très drôle Duval.

Jeff qui arrive à la porte d'entrée suite au raffut.

-Salut tous les deux, alors vous vous décidez à rentrer ou pas ?

-Jeff !

-Et voilà qu'il remet ça !

-Courage Seb. En tout cas on dirait vraiment qu'ils sont frère quand on les voit ensemble.

-D'accord avec toi.

Après que Jeff ai réussi à décrocher Chandler ils rentrèrent et s'installèrent dans le canapé du salon. Quelques minutes plus tard la sonnette retentie et c'est Jeff qui alla ouvrir.

-Bonjour Wes, David vous avez fait bon voyage ?

-Salut Jeffrey. Oui le temps était ensoleillé durant tout le trajet.

-Yo Jeff. Parle pour toi Dav', pour moi s'était l'enfer !

-L'enfer ! Pour toi passer une semaine sur une île avec moi c'est l'enfer ?!

-Mais non ! C'est le trajet aller-retour en bateau qui est l'enfer. Tu sais bien que j'ai le mal de mer.

-Aller, boude pas Wes' je le sais bien. J'ai dis ça pour te faire râler.

-Vous avez eu de la chance que Finn et sa copine veuillent bien s'occuper de votre orphelinat pour une semaine. Depuis que vous l'aviez ouvert à votre sortie de prison vous n'aviez plus eu de temps pour vous.

-L'orphelinat. Tout de suite les grands mots. Je dirais plutôt Le Refuge. Nous avons une dizaine d'enfants. En plus le bâtiment était à ma grand-mère, elle seule m'avait accepté dans ma famille après mon coming-out.

-Je le sais bien Dav', en tout cas ce Refuge pour les enfants rejetés ou abandonné par leurs parents était une bonne idée. Vous nous avez permis Nick et moi de rencontrer Sacha. Et maintenant c'est un petit garçon de 8 ans aux magnifiques cheveux brun et aux yeux bleu.

-Et nous on est heureux pour vous. Vous le mérité autant qu'il vous mérite.

-Merci Wes'. Allez rentrer avant que Nick vienne nous chercher.

A peine Jeff ferma la porte derrière le couple que la sonnette de la porte retentie une fois de plus. Il ouvra donc une fois de plus celle-ci.

-Salut vous trois, entrez.

-Salut Jeff. Kurt et moi avons été entrainé par notre furie lorsqu'elle à apprit que nous venions et que Riker serait là.

-Jeffy !

- Coucou June, désolé mais Riker n'est pas encore là. Il a eu son argent de poche hier donc il a dû aller s'acheter le chapeau qu'il avait vu au centre commercial après les cours.

June est la fille de Blaine et Kurt. Ils l'ont eu en même temps que Sacha et elle a maintenant 9 ans. Elle a des cheveux châtain bouclés coupé carré et des yeux verts.

-Et Sacha il est où ? On a pas encore entendus de bruits de chutes alors ils ne doit pas être ici, si ?

-Non tu as raison Blaine, Sacha est encore chez Henri.

-Le propriétaire du centre équestre voisin ?

-Oui. Depuis qu'il a vue le Film d'animation « Rebelle », il ne fait que nous répéter à Nick et moi qu'il va devenir comme Mérida. Alors il a demandé à Henri de lui apprendre à monter à cheval. A force d'insister Henri à accepter mais seulement s'il s'occupe bien du poney qu'il lui a choisi.

-C'est super pour Sacha !

-Oui mais tu verrais son poney. Il n'est pas très grand, tout rond car c'est un shetland, il est noir et blanc et il dort debout. Sérieusement, il n'a peur d'aucun bruit, et son pas et presque aussi rapide que lorsqu'il galope !

-Au moins il ne risque pas de se faire mal, et il pourra apprendre les bases de l'équitation.

-Oui, tu as bien raison. Allez entrer !

Ils discutèrent un petit moment avant que la porte ne s'ouvre en coup de vent.

- Yo tout le monde !

-Salut Riker. Alors tu as réussi à acheter ton chapeau ?

L'adolescent de maintenant 14 ans rougit à la question. Et posa un regard interrogateur à son frère.

-Comment tu...

-Comment je sais ? Je suis ton frère ne l'oublie pas. Bref, tu veux le mettre en haut ?

-Oui.

-Bon j'arrive alors.

Jeff monta les escaliers et arriva dans un couloir. La porte complètement à gauche est celle de la salle de bain, puis la chambre de Sacha, à la suite la chambre d'ami. Complètement à droite il y a la chambre de Jeff et Nick et enfin face au couloir il y a le musée comme l'appelle Riker.

Jeff prit la clé qu'il avait autour du cou et ouvrit la porte.

Sur le mur de gauche une quarantaine de chapeaux recouvraient le mur. Jeff avait positionné des vis pour que son frère puisse suspendre tous ces chapeaux au mur. En face de la porte un bureau avec une lampe de chevet et un livre intitulé « Roméo et Juliette ». Puis sur le mur de droite il y avait les photos de Fabian et Calvin. Et dans différents cadres on pouvait voir une montre en cuir, un bracelet avec une lettre « F » gravée, puis l'ancien doudou de Nick, et un caleçon noir avec des fraises.

-Jeff tu peux m'aider s'il te plait la seule vis qu'il reste est trop haute pour moi.

-Bien sur…. Et voilà Riky ta collection de chapeaux et complète.

-Non, notre collection. Après tout c'est toi qui l'avais commencé !

-Merci.

S'en suivit un câlin que tout deux attendez. Même si Riker n'était plus un petit garçon il adoré être dans les bras de son frère. Ensemble ils oubliaient que leurs parents avaient été aussi méchants avec eux.

-Allez viens Riky on doit nous attendre en bas.

-Ok. Après tout ça fait aujourd'hui 5 ans jours pour jours que toi et Nick êtes sortis de cette prison.

-Et j'en suis bien heureux ! Mais je le suis encore plus aujourd'hui car j'ai une super famille, et pleins d'amis qui m'entourent. Vous avoir tous avec moi et du pur bonheur.

-Ah au faites, j'ai un cadeau pour toi. Ferme les yeux et tends-moi la main. Et ne triche pas !

-Voilà tu peux ouvrir les yeux.

-Oh un kinder ! Merci Riky ! A partir d'aujourd'hui je suis sure que notre vie à tous sera remplie de rires et de bonheur.

* * *

><p>Fin<p>

Alors cette fin vous plait-elle ?

J'espère que oui, en tout cas moi j'ai bien rigolé!

Laissez des com' et mon inspiration continuera à grandir!


End file.
